The present invention comprises a quickly assembled electrical plug of dead front design.
While many electrical wiring devices still are of the so-called live front variety, in which the conductive terminals are connected to the cord conductors through the face of the device, the trend in industry is toward the safer, dead front design. In dead front plugs, the terminals are wired from the back of the device, and the non-conductive face contains slots or the like through which the terminal prongs protrude. Several dead front plug designs have been proposed, but these generally have been complex and expensive to produce, or must be molded with the line cord in place.